La séance photo
by CrazyShadowmoon
Summary: Adrien a invité Marinette à assister à sa prochaine séance photo. Toutefois, une situation innatendue les surprendra pendant cette séance. Comment réagiront-ils? - Adrinette - Fic terminée! Rating modifié pour T au cas où.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour! C'est ma première fic de Miraculous Ladybug. Je n'ai pas écrit depuis très très longtemps et j'ai eu envie de le faire._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez!_

.

.

« Détransformation. »

.

Marinette s'écroula sur son lit, Tikki à ses côtés. Elles étaient exténuées par le dernier combat.

« Ouf! Il s'en est fallut de peu pour que tout Paris soit détruit par cet akumatisé complètement dingue! » soupira la jeune fille.

« Oui mais vous avez été vraiment plus rusés que lui! » répondit la kwami avec un sourire.

« C'est vrai. Je dois avouer que je n'y serais jamais arrivée sans Chat Noir cette fois-ci. »

.

Tikki ne répondit que par un sourire, la bouche pleine d'une bouchée de macaron. Marinette se changea dans son pyjama et s'endormit en quelques secondes. Heureusement, demain c'était samedi alors elle pourrait dormir tant qu'elle le voudrait.

* * *

.

Marinette fut réveillée par la sonnerie de texto de son portable. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais se ravisa dès que le soleil heurta ses pupilles. Elle couvrit rapidement son visage avec son oreiller et grogna.

« Pourquoi Alya m'écrit si tôt… On est samedi! » se pleignit-elle.

.

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau. Marinette étira son bras vers sa table de chevet et fit tomber un tas de trucs en essayant d'attraper son téléphone. Elle remonta ses couvertures par-dessus sa tête et regarda l'écran.

.

_A- Bonjour Marinette! _

_A- J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié la séance photo ce matin. Si tu as toujours envie de venir avec moi, bien sûr._

« Oh mon dieu c'est Adrien! » s'exclama-t-elle, réveillant sa kwami en sursaut. « J'avais complètement oublié qu'il m'avait demandé de l'accompagner à sa séance photo aujourd'hui! Mais comment j'ai pu oublier ça, moi? »

_M- Bonjour Adrien! Bien sûr que j'ai toujours envie d'y aller!_

_A- Génial! :) Est-ce que je t'ai réveillée?_

_M- Oh non, pas du tout! Je paressais dans mon lit hihi._

_A- Chanceuse! Nathalie est venue me réveiller tôt pour que je me prépare. J'aurais bien profité d'une grasse matinée!_

_M- J'imagine..._

_A- Tu sais, je suis vraiment content que tu aies accepté de venir. Ça sera tellement plus marrant avec une amie! C'est souvent vraiment long et ennuyeux…_

_M- Ça me fait vraiment plaisir! _

_M- Au fait, c'est à quelle heure déjà?_

_A- La séance commence à 9:30 alors nous passerons te prendre à 9:00. Ça te va?_

_._

La jeune fille regarda l'heure.

« Quoi? Il est déjà 8:25! Oh là là… Je dois me dépêcher! Je ne peux pas rencontrer Adrien avec cette tête! Non mais Tikki, tu as vu mes cheveux? Et qu'est-ce que je vais mettre? » La kwami étouffa un petit rire devant l'énervement de son amie.

.

_M- Oui ça me va, je vous attendrez dans la boulangerie. _

_A- Parfait! À tantôt Marinette!_

_M- Oui à bientôt!_

_._

L'adolescente se prit les pieds dans ses couvertures en essayant de sortir de son lit et se retrouva par terre. Elle se releva et se précipita sous la douche. Elle se lava en vitesse et ressortit en catastrophe. Elle s'assit devant son miroir et sécha rapidement ses cheveux puis les attacha. Elle fouilla frénétiquement dans son armoire pour choisir ses vêtements.

« Ah Tikki, il arrive dans 10 minutes et je suis toujours en sous-vêtements! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais mettre? » dit la jeune fille presque hystérique.

« Détends-toi Marinette. » répondit son amie. « Prends quelque chose de confortable et que tu aimes, tout simplement! »

.

L'adolescente finit par choisir une petite robe soleil rose avec un motif de fleurs blanches, qu'elle revêtit avec une veste blanche aux manches trois-quart et une paire de sandales de la même couleur. Tikki s'installa dans son sac et elle dévala l'escalier qui reliait l'appartement à la boulangerie. Elle salua ses parents tout en attrapant un croissant qu'elle dévora à toute vitesse.

.

Elle sortit dehors tout comme une voiture noire se garait devant le commerce. La portière arrière s'ouvrit et un Adrien souriant en sortit. Les joues de Marinette se colorèrent. Ce qu'il était beau!

« Bonjour Marinette! » dit l'adolescent qui lui fit signe de monter.

« B-bonjour Adrien! » répondit-elle en s'approchant. Elle se glissa sur la banquette arrière et le jeune homme s'installa à ses côtés.

« Alors, tu veux que je t'explique un peu comment ça va se passer? » dit-il en posant son regard vert sur son amie.

« O-oui s'il-te-plaît. » répondit la jeune fille.

« Ça sera dans un studio puisque c'est une séance intérieure pour un magazine. Ce qui veut dire être enfermé entre quatre murs, avec un éclairage qui donne chaud, devant un photographe intransigeant qui va probablement me faire recommencer chaque pose au moins 20 fois. » dit-il en soupirant. « Mais avec toi, ça sera beaucoup plus agréable. » Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« Ah oui! Je vais me faire un plaisir de te tenir! Euh... je veux dire, de te tenir compagnie! »

.

Adrien rit devant le lapsus de son amie. Ils arrivèrent au studio et Nathalie les guida. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle avec un décor et des projecteurs. Au centre du décor se trouvait un sofa en cuir bourgogne. Ils suivirent l'assistante vers une pièce adjacente, où le jeune modèle pourrait se changer, se faire coiffer et maquiller.

« Tu peux entrer Marinette. » dit le blond. « De toute façon, je me change derrière le rideau, là. » dit-il en pointant le fond de la pièce, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

.

La jeune fille rougit à la pensée d'Adrien en train de se déshabiller. Elle trouva qu'il faisait chaud soudainement. Elle s'assit sur une chaise pendant que le jeune homme passait derrière le rideau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer l'endroit du coin de l'oeil, sursautant chaque fois qu'elle voyait un mouvement. Adrien sorti vêtu tout de blanc. Sa chemise était un peu entre-ouverte, laissant voir sa peau. Marinette déglutit avec peine, les yeux rivés sur son ami.

« Alors, comment tu me trouves? » dit-il avec un sourire timide.

« Euh… Tu… Tu es merveilleux! Euh c'est merveilleux. Ah… Ça te va très bien. » finit-elle par dire.

.

Le jeune homme rit et s'assit. Une coiffeuse s'affaira à placer sa tignasse blonde pendant qu'une maquilleuse se chargeait d'illuminer ses traits avec un peu de poudre. Les deux adolescents discutèrent pendant ce temps, puis retournèrent dans la salle où aurait lieu la séance photo.

Adrien s'installa sur le sofa de cuir et suivit les directives du photographe. Il prit la pose, sourit, se replaça, et recommença encore et encore jusqu'à la satisfaction de l'homme derrière la lentille. Marinette ne perdit pas une seconde de tout cela, souriant à son ami ou lui montrant son pouce en l'air pour l'encourager.

.

« Adrien, je vois que vous êtes plus authentique quand vous regardez la jeune fille qui est là-bas. » dit le photographe. « Elle devrait vous accompagner plus souvent. Mais j'y pense, pourquoi ne se joindrait-elle pas à vous pour quelques photos? »

.

Marinette sursauta. Quoi? Participer à une séance photo d'Adrien? Avec Adrien? Elle se sentit soudainement nerveuse.

.

« Elle n'aura même pas besoin de se changer. Ce qu'elle porte sera parfait. Nathalie! Emmenez la jeune fille se faire coiffer et maquiller! »

.

L'adolescente hésitante suivit Nathalie et s'assit sur la chaise qu'elle lui désignait. Adrien la rejoint dans la loge.

« Ouf ça fait du bien un pause! » s'exclama-t-il. « Je suis content que tu aies accepté de poser avec moi, Marinette. »

« Je… Je ne sais pas trop comment faire… » répondit-elle. Adrien rit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as qu'à suivre les directives du photographe. Tant que tu ne tombes pas en bas du sofa, ça devrait aller! » lui dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil.

.

Marinette rougit, au grand damne de la maquilleuse qui s'affairait. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle se tourna vers Adrien qui fut bouche-bée. Jamais il n'avait remarqué à quel point son amie était jolie. Son maquillage était très naturel et rehaussait ses traits. Ses cheveux, laissés libres, encadraient son doux visage. La jeune fille baissa les yeux et rougit de plus belle en sentant le regard du garçon sur elle. Adrien laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux et passa sa main dans sa chevelure blonde.

« Viens, o-on y va, Marinette? »

.

Ils retournèrent dans le studio et attendirent les consignes du photographe.

« Enfin, vous voilà! » lança l'homme, irrité. « Adrien, assoyez-vous à gauche, sur le sofa. Mademoiselle, vous serez à sa droite. » Les jeunes gens s'exécutèrent.

« Rapprochez-vous! Oui, comme ça. Maintenant, regardez-vous dans les yeux. » reprit le photographe.

.

Marinette hésita à plonger son regard dans celui, trop vert, d'Adrien. Elle leva les yeux lentement, sentant son coeur battre à toute vitesse. Elle entendit à peine le bruit de l'appareil photo.

« Maintenant, ayez l'air amoureux! » Les deux adolescents rirent nerveusement. « Adrien, placez votre main sur la joue de votre compagne. Voilà. Posez votre autre main sur son genou. Mademoiselle, posez votre main sur la sienne. Parfait! » s'exclama l'homme derrière la lentille.

.

Marinette se sentait sur le point de défaillir. Il y avait une telle intensité dans le regard d'Adrien! Elle était très consciente de la chaleur de sa main sur sa peau. Elle sursauta lorsque le photographe parla de nouveau.

« Parfait, c'est magnifique! Maintenant, une dernière série de clichés, et c'est terminé. Adrien, assoyez-vous plus au fond du sofa et Mademoiselle, assoyez-vous sur ses cuisses, un peu de côté. »

.

La jeune fille se raidit. Elle s'approcha de son ami, tremblante. Adrien l'encouragea d'un sourire, et elle vit la rougeur sur ses joues. Elle s'installa doucement.

« Voilà. Vous en mettez du temps! » ricana le photographe. « Bon, maintenant Adrien, placez vos bras autour d'elle. Soyez protecteur envers elle! Et vous, placez votre tête contre son épaule, une main sur son torse. Adrien, appuyez votre menton sur sa tête. Bien. Fermez les yeux. »

.

Marinette pouvait sentir sous sa main le coeur d'Adrien qui battait lui aussi la chamade. Elle respirait son odeur, tout en profitant de chaque seconde de cette étreinte, même si ce n'était que pour la caméra. Sa tête tournait, un peu comme lorsqu'ils avaient dansé à la fête de Chloé, après qu'Alya s'en soit mêlée.

.

Une fois la séance terminée, ils retournèrent à la loge pour pouvoir se démaquiller et se changer. Ils gardaient le silence, un peu gênés par ce qui venait de se passer. Marinette, flottant sur son nuage, fut ramenée sur terre par la voix de son ami.

« Merci beaucoup Marinette… Et… J'espère que tu n'a pas été trop mal à l'aise… Je… Je ne savais pas ce que le photographe avait en tête. » dit-il, se frottant nerveusement le cou.

« N-Non ça va! » répondit-elle d'une voix plus aiguë que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité. « J-J'ai bien aimé être posée sur toi. Non! Je veux dire… Poser pour toi… Avec toi! »

.

La jeune fille cacha son visage dans ses mains, embarrassée. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas aligner deux mots correctement lorsqu'elle lui parlait? Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule et se sentit fondre devant le sourire rayonnant d'Adrien.

« Merci d'être là, vraiment. » dit-il.

* * *

.

Un peu plus tard, Marinette fut de retour dans sa chambre. Elle dansait en tourbillonnant et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Tikki voleta à ses côtés.

« Ah Tikki! Quelle journée! » soupira la jeune fille. « Je pense que je ne laverai plus jamais ma robe! »

La kwami rigola. « Vous étiez vraiment mignons tous les deux! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Q-quoi? Tu nous observais? Mais quelqu'un aurait pu te voir! » répondit Marinette.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais très bien cachée. Vous feriez vraiment un beau couple hihi! »

.

La jeune fille lança un coussin vers son amie qui l'esquiva facilement. Les deux rirent en coeur. Marinette attrapa son téléphone portable et s'empressa d'inviter Alya afin de pouvoir tout lui raconter dans le moindre détail. Sa meilleure amie ne lui aurait jamais pardonné d'avoir omis de lui raconter quelque chose!


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien était assis à son piano, pratiquant un morceau difficile. Plagg voletait autour de lui, un bout de camembert dans les pattes. Pour la énième fois, le garçon se trompa sur un passage.

.

« Bon sang! » dit-il rageusement. « Je n'ai pas de difficulté avec ce passage d'habitude. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer... »

« Peut-être est-ce parce que tu as une jolie fille aux cheveux de jais en tête? » répondit le kwami, moqueur.

« Plagg, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise? Mon coeur appartient à Ladybug et à elle seulement. » répondit le jeune homme.

« Mouais, on verra bien! » dit-il avec un sourire avant de s'envoler vers sa cachette de fromages.

.

Adrien recommença le passage et se trompa une fois de plus. Il soupira. La sonnerie de son portable se fit tout à coup entendre.

.

« Allô? » dit le blond en prenant l'appel.

« Salut mon pote! » répondit Nino. « Dit, est-ce que tu as le droit de sortir ce soir? »

Adrien soupira. « Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi? »

« Moi et les filles on va se faire un pique-nique. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous? »

« Je vais demander. De toute façon, je vais sûrement manger seul à une grande table vide, comme d'habitude... » dit-il, le regard triste. « Je t'envoie un texto dès que j'ai la réponse. »

« Parfait mon pote! À plus! »

.

Adrien s'étira, puis sortit de sa chambre afin d'essayer de trouver l'assistante de son père. Il la croisa près de la porte d'entrée.

« Bonjour Nathalie. » dit-il.

« Bonjour Adrien. Avez-vous bien pratiqué votre piano? » répondit la femme.

« Oui. En fait, je voulais vous demander si mon père est disponible. Je dois lui demander quelque chose. »

« Il est occupé. Il pourra vous voir vers 21:00. »

.

Nathalie remarqua le regard triste du jeune homme.

« Il m'a demandé de vous dire de ne pas l'attendre pour le repas. »

« Et j'imagine qu'il a dit que je devais rester à la maison... » dit Adrien tout bas.

« Non, il n'a rien mentionné en ce sens. »

« Je pourrais donc sortir voir des amis? » demanda-il, plein d'espoir.

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. » répondit la femme. « Mais soyez de retour pour 20:30, maximum. »

« Merci beaucoup, Nathalie. »

.

Adrien se précipita dans sa chambre et saisi son téléphone pour envoyer un message à son meilleur ami.

_A- Hé Nino!_

_N- Yo! Alors mon pote, tu peux venir?_

_A- Oui! On se rejoint où?_

_N- À la boulangerie des parents de Marinette, dans une heure. Elle a préparé le repas avec son père et nous devons l'aider à porter tout ça._

_A- D'accord! Je demanderai à mon garde du corps de m'y conduire. _

_N- + mon pote!_

_A- À plus tard!_

_._

Adrien s'étendit sur son lit et se mit à rêvasser, un sourire en coin. Plagg, qui venait de se réveiller de sa sieste post camembert, s'approcha.

« Mais pourquoi tu fais cette tête? » demanda-t-il.

« Quelle tête? » répondit le blond, soudainement tiré de ses pensées.

« Tu as l'air d'être ailleurs. »

.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il pointa la poche de sa veste, signifiant à son kwami qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. Ce dernier se glissa dans sa cachette et Adrien sortit.

.

* * *

.

La voiture noire arriva devant la boulangerie. Adrien en descendit et entra par la porte ouverte. Monsieur Dupain était en train de servir un client. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il salua le jeune homme. Marinette descendit au même moment. Elle regardait l'écran de son téléphone, alors elle ne vit pas que son père était devant elle. Elle entra en collision avec lui et retomba sur les fesses. Tom l'aida à se relever, riant de combien sa fille était maladroite. Elle leva les yeux et aperçu son ami qui souriait. Elle rougit immédiatement.

.

« Oh Adrien! T-tu es déjà là? » dit-elle.

« Bonsoir Marinette. Je suis un peu en avance, mais j'étais impatient de me joindre à vous. » répondit-il.

« À ce propos… Alya vient de m'écrire. Il y a eu un malentendu et elle doit rester chez elle pour garder les jumelles. Et Nino lui tiendra compagnie... »

Le sourire du jeune homme s'effaça.

« Alors, le pique-nique est à l'eau? » dit-il, déçu.

« Euh… En fait… p-puisque tu es là… et que le repas est déjà prêt… On pourrait y aller… ensemble? »

.

Le visage du blond s'éclaira. Puis, ses joues rosirent lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il serait seul avec Marinette. _Mais pourquoi je me sens gêné, tout à coup?_ Pensa-t-il. _Marinette est mon amie, je ne devrais pas me sentir ainsi… _Il posa les yeux sur elle. Lorsque leur regards se croisèrent, il sentit un drôle de picotement dans son ventre. _Je… l'apprécie beaucoup mais je ne ressens pas de sentiments comme ça pour elle… non?_

« B-bien sûr! » répondit Adrien, passant nerveusement une main dans sa tignasse blonde. « Alors, où allons-nous? »

« La ville a complètement refait à neuf un parc à quelques pâtés de maison d'ici. C'est là que nous devions aller avec Alya et Nino. Nous pourrions y aller à pieds? » dit-elle.

« Oui, bonne idée! »

.

Au même moment, ils voulurent saisir le panier de provisions qui reposait sur le comptoir. Adrien posa accidentellement sa main sur celle de Marinette. Les deux adolescents sursautèrent et retirèrent leur main. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de madame Dupain-Cheng, qui esquissa un doux sourire. Le jeune homme prit le panier et ils sortirent.

.

Une fois arrivé au parc, ils choisirent de s'installer à l'ombre d'un grand chênes. Adrien installa la couverture pendant que Marinette sortait le repas. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Le jeune homme s'empressa de servir son amie, avant de se servir lui-même. L'adolescente lui sourit.

« Merci, c'est gentil. »

.

Adrien pris une bouchée d'un baguette au jambon et fromage. Dans sa poche, Plagg avait l'eau à la bouche.

« C'est vraiment délicieux, Marinette. » dit-il.

« Oh ce n'est vraiment pas compliqué! » répondit-elle.

.

Les deux amis papotèrent tout en mangeant. Marinette fut surprise de ne presque pas bégayer. Ils passèrent un bon moment. Après le repas, ils rangèrent les plats et Adrien se coucha sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête. Il tapota timidement la couverture à côté de lui, faisant signe à la jeune fille de s'y installer. Elle se coucha doucement, alors que son coeur s'emballait. Le jeune homme regardait les nuages, pensif.

« Tu sais... » dit-il. « Ça faisait vraiment très longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un dîner aussi agréable... » Son regard s'assombrit. « Depuis… depuis la mort de ma mère en fait. »

.

Marinette se tourna vers son ami. Son coeur se serra lorsqu'elle vit la tristesse sur son visage.

« Je suis désolée. Ça… ne doit pas être facile pour toi... »

« Mon père… il est souvent bien trop occupé. Alors la plupart du temps, je mange seul. J'en ai assez de la solitude... »

.

La jeune fille posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Si tu veux... tu peux venir manger chez moi, de temps en temps, après les cours. Mes parents ont toujours été accueillants avec mes amis. On pourrait… faire notre étude ensemble après. »

.

Adrien posa sa main sur celle qui était sur son épaule. Il se releva sur un coude et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Cette dernière déglutit difficilement.

« Tu… tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ton offre me fait chaud au coeur… » dit le blond, la voix un peu rauque.

« Ce n'est rien! » s'écria Marinette.

« Si, c'est beaucoup pour moi. Tu connais l'expression se sentir seul au milieu d'une foule? C'est presque toujours comme ça que je me sens… Je... »

.

Adrien baissa les yeux et secoua doucement la tête, des mèches blondes caressant son front. Comme il voudrait que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Ne pas devoir rentrer chez lui, dans cette maison sans chaleur, avec son horaire de fou… Il n'avait jamais eu une enfance normale. Il sentait qu'il commençait seulement à entrevoir ce que c'était, la vraie vie.

.

Il retira lentement sa main qui était encore posée sur celle de son amie et se redressa. Marinette fit de même. Le jeune homme lui sourit.

« Désolé, je me suis laissé aller aux confidences... » dit-il.

« Ne t'excuse pas. Je serai toujours là si tu as envie de parler. » répondit la jeune fille.

« Merci beaucoup, Marinette... Je dois partir, mon garde du corps m'attend. »

.

Il se leva et alla rejoindre la voiture noire. Il salua son amie avant de s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle.

.

* * *

.

De retour chez elle, Marinette monta à sa chambre.

« Mon dieu, Tikki, je ne pensais pas qu'il se sentait si seul… » dit-elle à sa kwami.

« Oui… C'est vraiment très triste. Mais j'ai senti que ta présence lui a fait du bien aujourd'hui. Et tu as été capable d'avoir toute une conversation sans perdre tes moyens! » répondit la coccinelle avec un clin d'oeil.

.

Ce soir-là, Adrien s'endormit paisiblement, ce qui arrivait trop rarement. Il se sentait apaisé quand il était avec Marinette. Quelque chose de spécial émanait d'elle. Une espèce de douceur, une gentillesse sans jugements. Ce soir, il avait senti comme un lien entre eux. Il ne pouvait vraiment s'expliquer pourquoi. Il se surprit à avoir envie de la revoir plus souvent. Et si… Et si Plagg avait raison?


	3. Chapter 3

« Miraculous, ladybug! »

.

La magie de la coccinelle effaça les dégâts causés par l'akumatisé que les deux héros venaient de libérer de l'emprise du Papillon.

.

« Bien joué ma lady! » dit Chat Noir en présentant son poing à sa partenaire. Ladybug lui sourit en cognant son poing contre le sien.

« Merci d'avoir été un bouclier félin pour moi, mon chaton. » dit-elle.

« Chat me fait toujours plaisir, coccinelle de mon coeur! Je ne laisserai jamais un vilain toucher à un seul de tes points. » roucoula le chat.

« Arrête tes bêtises, Chat Noir. »

.

Leurs miraculous sonnèrent en même temps. Ils se saluèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté. Ladybug atterrit dans une ruelle déserte et se détransforma. Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone.

« Ah non, je vais être encore en retard! » s'exclama Marinette. « L'heure du déjeuner se termine dans moins de 10 minutes! »

.

Elle courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'au collège, où elle pénétra en trombe. Elle ne vit pas Adrien qui se tenait près de l'entrée et elle le percuta de plein fouet. Les deux adolescents tombèrent à la renverse dans une pluie de papiers.

« Je suis vraiment désolée! » s'exclama Marinette. « Je ne t'avais pas vu... A-Adrien?! »

.

La jeune fille rougit violemment.

« Oh la la! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal! » s'écria-t-elle, toujours assise par terre.

.

Adrien, qui était déjà sur ses pieds, lui tendit la main. Elle la saisit et il l'aida à se relever.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Marinette. Ça va. Et toi, tu vas bien? » demanda le garçon.

« O-oui! Laisse, je vais ramasser nos cahiers! » répondit-elle en ramassant le désordre causé par sa maladresse.

.

« Justement, Marinette, tu tombes bien. » continua le jeune homme, qui passa nerveusement une main sur sa nuque. « Nathalie vient de m'apprendre que ma séance photo de ce soir est reportée et… je me demandais si… enfin si tu es d'accord… Je voulais savoir si ton invitation à dîner tenait toujours?... »

.

Marinette s'arrêta net et regarda son ami.

« Euh, mais oui bien sûr! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Mais je dois juste vérifier avec mes parents. Je les appellerai à la pause. »

« Parfait, j'attends de tes nouvelles. »

.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à leur cours. Marinette n'était pas attentive du tout, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre pour appeler ses parents. Avoir Adrien à dîner à la maison ce soir! Elle ne pouvait espérer mieux. La cloche sonna finalement la pause. La jeune fille parla à sa mère qui accepta sans hésiter.

.

Marinette rattrapa Adrien.

« Ça fonctionne pour ce soir! T-tu veux qu'on marche ensemble pour rentrer ou tu viendras me rejoindre plus tard? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis libre tout de suite après les cours. On pourrait faire un détour par le parc avant de rentrer, si ça te dit. » répondit-il.

« O-oui, parfait! »

.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula encore beaucoup trop lentement. Marinette avait la tête dans les nuages. Alya dut même lui donner un coup de coude, après que madame Bustier lui ait posé une question à deux reprises sans qu'elle ne l'entende.

.

Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin la fin de la journée, Adrien rejoignit Marinette à son casier. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle l'aperçu en refermant la porte. Ils prirent le chemin du parc et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Le soleil brillait et la température était clémente. À un moment, leurs bras se frôlèrent accidentellement. Elle frissonna à ce contact et espéra que son ami n'avait rien remarqué.

.

Ils arrivèrent chez la jeune fille et s'installèrent à table avec ses parents. Adrien se senti presque comme un membre de la famille Dupain-Cheng tant les parents de Marinette étaient chaleureux à son endroit. Il y avait de la vie autour de la table, entre les plats qui se passaient et les conversations qui allaient bon train. Le visage du jeune homme était éclairé d'un immense sourire.

.

Après le repas, il montèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Ils décidèrent de s'installer sur le balcon pour étudier. Ils devaient réviser pour un contrôle qui aurait lieu le lendemain alors ils se posèrent des questions à tour de rôle. Ils terminèrent assez tôt.

.

Marinette avait disposé plusieurs coussins dans un coin couvert. Ils décidèrent de s'y asseoir. Adrien se sentait nerveux. Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus il réalisait qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour la jeune fille. Il se sentait si bien à ses côtés! Lui qui était persuadé que son coeur n'appartenait qu'à la coccinelle, il n'en était plus aussi certain. Et puis, sa lady lui avait clairement fait savoir qu'elle était intéressée par un autre garçon...

.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait parler de ce qui se passait en lui… Après tout, l'adolescente n'avait plus quitté ses pensées depuis cette fameuse séance photo. Même que la nuit dernière, il avait rêvé qu'il l'embrassait et au réveil, il s'était surpris à être déçu que ce ne soit pas réel.

.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Marinette.

« Tu es bien silencieux… Est-ce que tout va bien? » lui demanda cette dernière.

« O-oui… je… je suis pensif depuis quelques temps, c'est tout... » répondit-il.

.

Le coeur du jeune homme s'accéléra alors qu'il se tourna vers son amie. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Marinette rougit violemment.

« Marinette... » Adrien ferma momentanément les yeux pour se donner du courage. « Je voulais te dire que… avec toi… je me sens vraiment… bien. Je… je... »

.

La jeune fille se demanda si elle était en train de rêver. Son coeur battait si fort qu'elle craignait que son ami l'entende. Elle aperçu dans ses yeux verts, un éclat profond, comme elle n'en avait jamais vu.

.

Adrien s'approcha tout doucement de Marinette, sans jamais détourner le regard. C'était comme si une force invisible l'attirait vers elle. Est-ce qu'il devait…? Est-ce que c'était la bonne chose à faire? Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres rouges de la jeune fille, avant de replonger au coeur de cet océan de bleu. S'il le faisait, il saurait si c'était réellement ce qu'il désirait... non?

.

Lorsque le visage du blond ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, Marinette crut s'évanouir. Est-ce qu'il allait… Elle ne pu terminer sa question mentalement car des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes. Ils furent tous les deux surpris et reculèrent légèrement, rougissant.

.

Puis Adrien passa timidement ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, l'attirant doucement vers lui. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, d'avantage certain que c'était ce qu'ils désiraient tous les deux. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit leur baiser, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans ses mèches blondes.

.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent et rirent nerveusement. Marinette posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme et ferma les yeux. Ce dernier soupira, son visage éclairé d'un doux sourire. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans parler, profitant du moment présent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette était assise dans sa chambre, le regard perdu dans le vide, affichant un sourire béat. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ceci était bien réel. Adrien, son coup de foudre depuis 2 ans, l'avait embrassée une heure plus tôt! Et ce qu'il embrassait bien! Elle s'était sentie comme électrisée, tous ses sens en éveil.

.

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par des coups sur la trappe menant à sa chambre.

« Entrez! » dit-elle.

.

Alya apparut et sauta sur le lit à côté de Marinette. Elle la fixa avec un grand sourire et le même regard qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était sur la piste d'un scoop.

« Quoi? » s'écria Marinette.

« Dis-moi tout! N'oublie aucun détail! » répondit son amie.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu? » répondit la jeune fille, d'un air innocent.

.

Alya rit.

« Non mais tu t'es vue? Tu as l'air d'être à des kilomètres d'ici et tu affiches un sourire niais. Je suis certaine que tu as passé un beau moment avec Adrien. Alors? » supplia-elle.

.

Marinette rougit.

« Et bien… Euh oui, on a passé un bon moment. On a mangé, on a étudié, on a parlé, on a rit. J'ai même réussi à faire des phrases complètes sans bagayer, tu te rends compte! » La jeune fille rit nerveusement.

« Tout un exploit! » répondit sa meilleure amie. « Mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose, hmm? »

.

L'adolescente aux cheveux de jais rougit d'avantage. Alya était bien décidée à lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Allez! Arrête de me faire languir! Raconte! »

« D-daccord… Hum… Il… Il m'a... embrassée. » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Quoi?! » s'écria son amie. « Je le savais! Je le savais! Haha! Est-ce que tu t'es évanouie? Tu lui as mordu la langue? » continua-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

« Alya! Franchement, pour qui tu me prends? » réagit Marinette.

« Pour Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la fille la plus maladroite du collège, qui perd toujours ses moyens face à Adrien Agreste. » répondit-elle.

« Alya! »

« Je blague! Alors, c'était comment? »

.

Marinette soupira, les yeux dans le vague.

« C'était… C'était magique. Sa chaleur… Sa douceur… Sa bouche… J'en rêvais depuis si longtemps! Je ne le réalise pas encore… »

.

Comme Alya passait la nuit chez son amie, les deux adolescentes discutèrent jusqu'aux petites heures du matin.

.

.

C'était lundi et Adrien était en route pour l'école. Il n'avait pas revu Marinette depuis vendredi, le soir où sans savoir pourquoi, il l'avait embrassée. Oh il ne regrettait pas du tout cette initiative! En fait il y avait pensé tout le weekend, ce qui l'avait distrait lors de ses cours de chinois et d'escrime.

.

Ses joues se colorèrent à la pensée de cette soirée. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par un raclement de gorge de la part de son garde du corps. Il n'avait pas remarqué que la voiture s'était immobilisée devant le collège. Il laissa échapper un petit rire et sortit.

.

Alors qu'il avançait vers l'entrée, une pensée l'immobilisa. Comment devait-il se comporter avec Marinette à l'école? Comme si rien ne s'était passé? Ou alors devait-ils s'afficher devant tous leurs camarades? Trop souvent il se rendait compte de combien il ignorait plusieurs aspects de la vie sociale, ayant été enfermé dans un cocon presque toute son enfance.

.

Il la vit en train de prendre ses choses dans son casier. Il sentit son coeur s'affoler et eut envie d'être avec elle. Il la rejoignit. En l'apercevant, la jeune fille rougit.

« Bonjour Marinette. » dit-il doucement.

« Bonjour Adrien. » répondit-elle en lui souriant.

.

Sans y réfléchir, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Elle échappa le livre qu'elle tenait. Il rit et lui rendit son manuel. Sans dire un mot, il prit sa main et ils emmêlèrent leurs doigts, avant de se diriger vers le premier cours du matin. C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant que rien ne s'était passé.

.

Lorsqu'il pénétrèrent dans la classe, main dans la main, le bourdonnement incessant des voix fit place au silence. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux, incrédules. Soudainement, un cri se fit entendre.

.

« Quoi? MON Adrichou avec… avec Dupain-Cheng? Mais c'est un cauchemar! » s'écria Chloé.

Elle se précipita vers la sortie, bousculant au passage le jeune couple. Sabrina se lança à sa poursuite.

.

Adrien suivi Chloé du regard, soucieux. Il se doutait qu'elle réagirait, mais pas à ce point. Elle était son amie et il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. C'était clair depuis longtemps, du moins le croyait-il, qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Aussi, il ne supportait pas que la blonde parle en mal de Marinette. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il lui parle plus tard.

.

Le couple se sépara à contrecœur et rejoignirent leurs places respectives. Adrien remarqua que Nino le fixait, bouche-bée.

« Wow mon pote! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que toi et Marinette... » dit le DJ.

« Oui… Enfin, c'est tout nouveau que... » Il s'interrompit et se tourna vers Marinette qui lui sourit en rougissant. « ...que j'ai une… copine. » répondit-il sans quitter la jeune fille du regard.

.

.

La semaine s'était écoulée sans trop d'embûches. Les autres étudiants de la classe commençaient à s'habituer au fait qu'Adrien et Marinette formaient désormais un couple et ils n'en faisaient plus de cas.

.

Adrien avait parlé à Chloé et bien qu'elle était encore et toujours une peste, elle semblait avoir oublié l'existence de Marinette, l'ignorant totalement. Cette dernière était soulagée d'avoir enfin la paix et d'échapper aux commentaires désobligeants de la blonde.

.

Sabine et Tom, ayant appris la relation toute nouvelle entre leur fille et Adrien, invitèrent le jeune homme à dîner samedi soir. Ils avaient le coeur à la fête et voulaient souligner cet événement marquant dans la vie de l'adolescente. Tom, qui était un intarissable romantique et qui en faisait toujours un peu (beaucoup) trop, avait concocté un véritable festin.

.

Le jeune homme arriva et Marinette l'accueillit, un peu mal-à-l'aise devant ses parents qui les fixaient en souriant. Adrien ne fut pas surpris de l'enthousiasme de monsieur et madame Dupain-Cheng, ayant déjà vécu cette situation en tant que Chat Noir, le jour où la jeune fille lui avait soudainement déclaré qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

.

Ils s'assirent à table tous les quatre et Adrien passa un bras autour des épaules de sa copine, soupirant de contentement. Il se sentait si bien dans cette famille! Il comptait bien multiplier les visites, pour échapper à la froideur et à la solitude de sa maison. Et puis, il n'avait jamais assez de Marinette.

.

Après le repas, les deux adolescents montèrent à la chambre de la jeune fille. Ils s'étendirent sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs jambes emmêlées. Marinette observait le visage du jeune homme. Elle croyait encore rêver. Elle parcouru ses traits du bout du doigt, lentement, prenant soin de détailler chaque courbe, chaque angle de son doux visage. Adrien avait les yeux fermés, détendu. Il sursauta légèrement lorsque les lèvres de la jeune filles goûtèrent les siennes. Il lui rendit son baiser, puis la regarda, un sourire en coin.

.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, mais il se mit plutôt à la chatouiller. Marinette laissa échapper un cri aigu avant de se tortiller pour tenter d'échapper à l'emprise de son copain.

.

Après quelques minutes à se chamailler et à rire, l'adolescente tomba en bas de son lit.

« Ça va, Marinette? » demanda Adrien qui avait soudainement cessé de rigoler.

.

Cette dernière saisit le bras du jeune homme et tira. Il tomba lui aussi en bas du lit et atterrit à côté d'elle. Elle rit devant son expression de surprise. Il se repositionna, maintenant au-dessus de la jeune fille et l'embrassa fougueusement. Marinette en avait la tête qui tournait. Leur respiration devint plus saccadée et leurs gestes, plus désordonnés.

.

Tout à coup, l'adolescente entendit la trappe de sa chambre ouvrir. Elle repoussa un peu trop violemment Adrien qui retomba à ses côtés. C'était Sabine qui venait leur porter un goûté de fin de soirée. Ils rirent nerveusement en tentant de reprendre contenance.

.

Lorsqu'il fut temps pour Adrien de rentrer, Marinette le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de la boulangerie. Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras en se souhaitant bonne nuit.

.

Marinette remonta dans sa chambre. Tikki, qui était restée cachée sur le balcon pour ne pas déranger les amoureux, se posa sur l'épaule de son amie. La jeune fille lui raconta sa soirée et elles discutèrent de la possibilité de peut-être éventuellement révéler à Adrien qu'elle était Ladybug. Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait qu'il devrait un jour le savoir. Mais pas maintenant. Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que le blond réfléchissait à la même chose de son côté. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne pourraient pas toujours excuser leurs retards et absences précipitées sans créer de malentendus...

.

Ce soir-là, les deux adolescents s'endormirent en pensant à l'autre et à la chance qu'ils avaient de s'être enfin trouvés.

.

.

Fin

.

_Voilà qui termine cette fic. Merci de l'avoir lue et j'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review!_

_Je vais peut-être la traduire en anglais, je verrai. Néanmoins, ça m'a fait un bien fou de recommencer à écrire après plusieurs années de pause!_


End file.
